


A Very Important Missed Scene

by vanityvause



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Corrie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityvause/pseuds/vanityvause
Summary: Completely made up by me but a possible glimpse into a scene we didn't get to see that I think is super important!This one's dedicated to all my lovely Twitter friends who love #saula and are devastated after the break up.A little bit of happiness for you?





	A Very Important Missed Scene

“Here, I think you need this.” Paula spoke softly as she handed Sophie a glass of wine and took her spot on the sofa beside her.   
  
Sophie hadn’t had the best of days and the cloud of doom seemed to follow her wherever she went as of late, so her mood had lowered as a result. Paula was determined to lift it, even if for just an hour or two.   
  
“Thank you.” Sophie’s lips curved into the smallest of smiles.   
  
The pair were left to their own devices with both Gina and Tim out of the house and poor Sally still waiting behind bars to hear of her fate.   
  
“Of course, you can’t drink alone,” Paula smiled as she leaned forward to pour herself a glass of wine to match her girlfriend’s. The half empty bottle was then abandoned on the table while she curled her legs under her on the sofa and turned towards her company.  
  
“I could,” Sophie showed her cheeky side. “but I’m glad I don’t have to.”   
  
There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds as both women took a much needed sip from their respective glasses. Then Sophie took it upon herself to scoot a bit closer.  
  
“Are you alright, my love?” Paula asked her, her free hand moving to Sophie’s face to clear it of stray strands of hair. She liked her face and she didn’t want anything getting in the way of it.   
  
Sophie grumbled. No words needed. She was exhausted and grumpy with it  
  
“Silly question, hm?” Paula could tell. She took one more quick sip from her glass and plucked Sophie’s from her hand, reaching over to put them both down on the coffee table. On mats of course, she wouldn’t dream of possibly marking Sally’s table top.  
  
“Hey! I was enjoying that.” Sophie protested, to which Paula laughed.   
  
“Calm down, it’s absence is only temporary. I want you to lay down, come on,” she shifted so that her back was against the pillows behind her once again and patted her empty lap. “put your head down here.”   
  
Sophie gave her girlfriend a curious look but didn’t question her, turning so that she was laying down across the sofa with her head resting in Paula’s lap as requested.

“Now I want you to relax,” Paula spoke softly.  
  
Sophie whined, “Easier said that done.”  
  
Paula rolled her eyes, “You haven’t even tried yet, nor given me a chance.”  
  
The younger of the two smirked, zipping her lips so that Paula could work her magic.  
  
Paula began with a gentle touch of Sophie’s face, the very tips of her fingers tracing the edges of her jaw, her cheekbones and the line of her nose. Her fingers then raked ever so lightly through chocolate brown hair, causing the grumpy one to moan with appreciation.   
  
“See, it’s not so terrible, is it.”   
  
Sophie hated to admit it, but Paula was right.   
  
“Alright, but you’re definitely gonna make me fall asleep if you carry on.”   
  
Paula didn’t respond with words, simply offering a hint of a smile as she continued. Her fingers applied a gentle pressure as they worked their way across Sophie’s scalp, her blunted nails scraping the surface just enough to ignite a warmth that ran down her girlfriend’s spine.

Sophie's eyes had fallen closed long ago and a satisfied smile spread across Paula's face as she gazed down at her. It had been quite some time since a sense of peace had been seen on the younger woman's face and Paula was quite proud of herself for achieving it.   
  
A slow, tender head massage lead to the simplicity of Paula playing with Sophie's hair. Long, silky strands loosely wrapped around her fingers and let go, little plaits formed and freed to fall apart in their own time. The tranquillity of her own actions made Paula's eyes heavy and of course Sophie was a lost cause.   
  
The formally stressed one was off in dream land with no cares in the world. At least for the time being. 

Paula managed to stay awake, no thanks to the just out of reach television remote or her phone that she'd left in her bag that was hanging on the back of a chair in the kitchen, but instead due to a book she found tucked just beneath the sofa.

A romance novel. Paula assumed it belonged to Sally or possibly Gina but most certainly not Tim. Surely not Tim. Or was it Sophie's? She figured not. The book was far too ridiculous for Sophie, she could just imagine her girlfriend rolling her eyes at it and complaining about the amount of different words used to describe the male anatomy. No, it was definitely not Sophie's badly hidden romance novel.

One of Paula's hands continued to gently fiddle with Sophie's hair while her other cradled the book she was glued to. Not because it was any good, but because it was the most absurd thing she'd ever set eyes on and she wasn't sure how it had ever been published, let alone purchased.

'Who actually thinks the word schlong is acceptable?' She thought to herself, the frown on her face one part confusion and one part disgust.

And then came the sentence that would have had her spitting out her drink had she been lucky enough to be able to reach it.

'His large pulsing nether digit sprang to life and caused Mary Ann to gasp loudly.'

"Jesus Christ," Paula laughed, immediately hushing herself when she remembered Sophie was asleep in her lap.

"Hm?" A tired Sophie groaned. "What happened?"

"Oh darling, I'm sorry," Paula's voice was quiet this time, though still laced with amusement. "go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now," the younger woman yawned, reaching back to still her girlfriend's hand with a gentle touch to her wrist. If Paula carried on playing with her hair she'd end up sleeping all evening and that wouldn't be a good idea, she had trouble sleeping at night lately anyway.

Paula smiled, "I found someone's dirty romance novel."

Sophie had to check she was actually awake and hadn't drifted off into the weird part of dream world. She scrunched up her face and looked at the book Paula was showing her, then it hit. That thing belonged to her mum, more than likely! "Eww, put it back where you found it! That's seriously gross!"

The older woman couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, alright. I wasn't enjoying it anyway, I've got no respect for anyone who refers to a penis as a 'nether digit'..."

"Paula!" Sophie giggled. "I don't wanna know!"

Paula tucked the book back under the sofa where she found it and turned her attention back to the one still willingly resting in her lap.

"I'm sorry," She wasn't, not really but her pout was enough to melt Sophie none the less. "how did you sleep?"

Sophie offered a sleepy smile, still not quite one hundred percent awake. "Good. Thanks to you."

Paula was in a rather soft mood, gazing down upon the face she had fallen for. Hook, line and sinker.

"What?" Sophie asked, even though she could tell by the look on her girlfriend's face, she wanted to hear her say it. To utter those three words they hadn't said yet. No part of her really thought she'd get to hear them though, not yet. They hadn't been together long enough and she knew full well that she'd been a pain. Why would Paula want to--

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"You're beautiful and I'm feeling like a very lucky lady sitting here right now." Paula told her.

"Well, you are..." Sophie teased. "a very lucky lady. I'm a catch."

"You are." Paula agreed wholeheartedly.

Usually she would reply in jest but her relaxed mood and general happiness in the moment lead to a more sincere approach.

"And you are as well you know," Sophie added in there, her fingers toying with the single feather charm hanging from Paula's ear.

"Well, that's a given isn't it?" Paula finally teased back, a moment of silence falling before she arched over and pressed a kiss square on Sophie's lips.

It lingered a little but that linger wasn't enough for the one on the receiving end, who cupped Paula's face to bring her back down the moment she started to lift her head back up. An upside down kiss was new for both of them but they worked it out with a soft exchange of pecks until Sophie became impatient and got up.

"It's not as easy as they made it look in that one film," she complained. "Spiderman, I think?"

In her defence, Jack was a big Marvel fan and she was a good big sister, so she'd seen all of those movies and the Spiderman ones most of all. The only real complaint she had about those films in particular was that Black Widow wasn't in them. Couldn't he have preferred the Avengers ones?

Paula chuckled, "Spiderman? I'm more of an Ironman woman myself."

Sophie quirked a brow, surprised to find out that Paula liked any such film but she didn't give herself much time to think about it, launching over into another kiss now that they were face to face. Paula hummed into Sophie's lips, an appreciative sound as her palm touched Sophie's cheek.

Sophie could easily lose her mind mid kiss with Paula, there was something about the older woman that made her head spin. The butterflies in her stomach felt so large she was sure they could burst right out any second, but they never did. Her hands worked down the front of Paula's shirt, undoing a couple of buttons without thinking. It was the best way and Paula had no issue with it, taking it upon herself to deepen their kiss.  
  
Paula happily scooted down a bit on the sofa, causing Sophie to shift too until she found herself on top, partly straddling Paula's lap. Their kisses grew heavy in no time at all and naturally more items of clothing began to be attacked.   
  
But then Sophie said it, an accidental confession breathed out in a whisper between kisses.   
  
"I love you." 

Immediately she freaked out, sitting bolt upright, her face flushed red.

"Paula, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I don't know why I said that."

Paula was clearly surprised but not in a negative way. She took a moment to gather herself, a little dishevelled from the make out session.

"Don't apologise." she finally managed, attempting to comfort her girlfriend with a gentle stroke of her arm.

"I am though," Sophie groaned, thoroughly mortified. "it's too soon and I'm, God, why am I such an idiot?"

Paula couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her.

"Sophie..."

"It's not funny! I'm so cringe!" Sophie covered her face in her hands.

"You're not... cringe," Paula assured her, amused at herself for even trying to use that word.

Sometimes the age gap was rather obvious, but she didn't mind.

"I am! Who tells someone they love them out of the blue like that?" Poor Sophie was dying inside.

Paula remained calm, shifting closer to her girlfriend on the sofa so that she could easily take hold of her wrists and tug her hands away from her blushing face.

"I'm sure a lot of people do," she smiled, "you do..."

Sophie was ready to protest, to ask Paula to just forget it ever happened. For the love of God.

Then Paula offered a much better comfort, "I love you too. Wholly. Completely."

That shut the younger woman up. She looked at Paula like she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Really?" Her voice was meek and the older of the two found it quite endearing.

"Really." Paula smiled.

"Honestly?" Sophie was dreaming, she had to be.

"Honestly." Paula laughed. Was it that hard to believe?

Sophie was about to open her mouth again but Paula put a stop to it, placing a finger over her lips.

"Wholly. Really. Honestly. Yes." She laughed again. "I love you, and I'll say it until you stop doubting me and then I'll say it again."

"Oh." Sophie was lost for words.   
  
Paula didn't mind, she had heard the most important ones. They'd fallen out of Sophie's mouth in the purest of ways and her heart couldn't have been more full. She didn't need anything else.   
  
She grinned, entirely too pleased with the situation to hold it in.   
  
"Ohh." She echoed, though her version had a flirty undertone and was delivered an inch from Sophie's lips. Then they were kissed, thoroughly kissed. If words weren't getting through to Sophie, Paula knew how to make her believe how much she meant to her in other ways.


End file.
